The Gilded Goddess and the Little Dove 2: The Little Dove flies away
by LauraNathanaOrgyProductions
Summary: 'In the past I have told you that people should only love their children, but I've realised that I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to run away with you' Light femslash. Cersei realises nothing fulfils her as much as love and Sansa waits anxiously. The two decide to run away, but how will rope, a toe, and a needle & thread COME into this story?


On a warm night. A perfect eve for piss drinking, orgasm gurgling and lesbian action:

**Two weeks. Two weeks of yearning. Two weeks of an agonising lust which sent sex hormones harpooning through Lady Sansa Stark's perfect body. **

**'Why hasn't she been to see me!?' Sansa fretted.**

**Every night of the week Sansa had sat on the end of her bed hoping and praying to the old gods that Cersei would come again. In more ways than one. But she hadn't, and Sansa had to settle for using cucumber to satisfy herself whilst imagining Cersei's flaxen features in her confused mind. **

**Just as Sansa was about to reach out to the cucumber which her handmaiden had kindly left out for her, there was a knock at the door... **

**'Sansa?' the sound went straight to Sansa's clit, causing a searing wide on. **

**'Come in' Sansa said, struggling to remain calm as a mixture of fluids leaked from the warm flaps between her legs. **

**Cersei opened the door and floated in. **

**'I'm so sorry my sweet labie (she decided to give her this special name as a tribute to the piece of labia which she'd accidentally ripped out in a moment of frenzied passion) I've been so tormented'**

**Sansa said nothing, she resented Cersei for abandoning her but she also desperately wanted to make sweet, sweet love again. **

**'In the past I have told you that people should only love their children, but I've realised that I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to run away with you' **

**'OMG SAME!' Sansa yelled, bouncing with excitement.**

**Cersei grabbed Sansa's hands... 'We must leave tonight, but first... I want to demonstrate my love for you in a way that will bind our souls for eternity...' **

**Sansa trembled as Cersei's lips came closer towards her. **

**'Piss...' Cersei whispered into her ear, sounding like the song of a thousand angels. **

**'Do it, DO IT' Sansa gasped, beginning to rip both of their dresses to shreds. **

**Once they were fully naked, Cersei stood on the bed and made Sansa lie down, prostate on it. **

**A smile was born on Sansa's face. She felt like she'd been rescued. **

**Closing her eyes, Sansa had to suppress a scream as Cersei shoved her toe in Sansa's vagina and wriggled it around. **

**Sensing Cersei walk closer to her head, Sansa opened her eyes only to see Cersei's wet hole directly above her and before she knew it, urine came squirting out, like a golden shower. **

**Sansa screeched with pleasure as the yellow wee drenched her hair and trailed down her body. **

**'That's it girl, drown in me' Cersei laughed. **

**Just as Sansa screamed, Cersei dived off the bed when she heard voices outside.**

**'Uhh, we need to go now' **

**Sansa quickly wiped the piss off her with the bed sheets and grabbed her dress from the floor.**

**'Wait!' Cersei commanded as she grabbed a needle and a thread of string next to Sansa's bed. **

**Cersei grabbed Sansa's hand and squished their fannies together.**

**'You know what I must do, to keep us together, so that we don't get lost' **

**Sansa squirmed when she realised but soon remembered that her labia is immune to pain. 'Just do it' she said... **

**Cersei hissed with pain as she pulled the needle and thread through her labia before passing it through Sansa's who gazed into Cersei's eyes to forget the ordeal. Soon enough, their labias were attached and they grabbed their dresses. **

**The voices outside grew nearer. **

**Cersei grabbed the nearest table and lashed it through the window. A large bang and several screams sounded as the table landed on the ground below. **

**'LOL' Cersei smirked, grabbing a rope from the wardrobe. Throwing it out the window, Cersei landed it perfectly onto the hook of a tower across the gate wall. Standing on the edge of the window, Cersei grabbed the rope as Sansa clung to her like a baby.**

**'For luck' Sansa said before ripping the dress and chewing off Cersei's nipple. **

**'AHAHAHAHAHA' Cersei yelled and they swung off into the night... **


End file.
